Sledding
by VergofTowels
Summary: Kirk introduces Spock and their son to some illogical winter fun! K/S


We return to the happy domestic world of Kirk, Spock, and Sorel. This is a companion piece to 'Bathtime', but it is also a stand-alone one-shot. Yep. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!

* * *

"Well, I think it's a perfectly reasonable idea," said Kirk, glare-pouting at Spock like he always did when he wanted to get his way. It had remarkable persuasive power, despite the fact that Kirk was a thirty-one-year-old male.

"Taking our child to the surface of an alien planet is not 'reasonable'," replied the Vulcan, his own expression not changing.

"Come off it. It's a Federation world. It has been for ten years! Plus it has colonies and crap. It's not like we're going to the wilderness." Kirk raised an eyebrow, a habit he picked up from his bondmate, and leveled an accusing finger at Spock. "If it was Vulcan, there's no way you'd say no."

"That is a completely different matter. Why do you wish this excursion, anyway?" He sounded mildly exasperated, so Kirk knew he was winning.

"Sorel needs to experience snow."

---

Which is how they ended up perched at the top of a hill, all bundled up in winter clothes, surveying the best path down. Kirk was holding their two-year-old son in one arm and pointing out the geographical features to him.

"Look! That's a _feriddi_ tree. It looks pretty in the summertime because it has huge pink flowers."

"Why?" asked Sorel. It was his favorite word now.

"The flowers make bugs come and help the tree grow."

"There are no insects on this world, at least, not by Earth standards," corrected Spock absently. He was busy examining the device that Kirk had brought with them. It appeared to be a platform of some sort, constructed of plastic polymer and suspended on metal runners. "What is this?"

"Huh? It's a sled! Haven't you ever… No, I guess not. Here, it's fun." Kirk came over and took the sled from Spock, setting it down in the snow. "Can you hold him for a sec?" He passed Sorel over and sat down on the sled, unwrapping the string that served to steer. Once he was set, he had Spock put Sorel in his lap.

"You… intend to ride this down the hill," said Spock, frowning slightly. "Are you confident as to its safety?"

"Of course!" Jim grinned at Spock, feeling a surge of warmth for the Vulcan. "Your maternal instincts are showing again," he teased. Spock just gave him a flat look. "All right! Give us a push!"

Spock complied, gently shoving the sled ahead so that it began to slide down the slope. Kirk's triumphant cry rang out as they picked up speed, followed by Sorel's shriek of laughter.

"Fascinating," observed Spock as he watched them spin to a halt far below.

Kirk walked back up the hill a few moments later, Sorel on his shoulders. The little boy's face was flushed pink and his blue eyes sparkled. Spock adjusted his scarf and brushed the snowflakes off his hat.

"Do you want to go next?" asked Kirk. "It's fuuuunnnn…. Tell Father how much fun it is, Sorel."

"Really fun!"

"There, see?" Kirk held out the sled rope. "Come on." He walked closer and placed it into Spock's hand, wrapping the Vulcan's gloved fingers around it.

Spock ended up on the sled, Sorel now in _his_ lap. The little boy excitedly gripped the rope between Spock's hands and tugged with a squeal of joy.

"Go go go!" he cried, enthusiasm rolling off of him in waves.

"Just tug the rope in the direction you want to go," instructed Kirk from behind his lover. "Oh! And watch out for trees."

"I am familiar with the concept of steering," replied Spock, though there was an amused glint in his eyes. "Very well. Please give us a push."

Kirk complied readily, placing his hands on Spock's back and running them over to the lip of the slope. Laughing, he fell back as the sled picked up speed again, racing away into the snowy white yonder. Spock gripped the rope tightly, feeling the crunch of snow against the runners in his bones. Sorel started to giggle at the pure joy of flying over the earth.

Even Spock could admit it; this sport had its merits. The whipping wind was exhilarating, and the sight of the world speeding by in a flash of white was enchanting. Not to mention the happiness it caused in his son. That would have been enough.

They spent two hours sledding on Beta Seven before the sun began to set. Kirk dragged the sled up the hill one last time in the fading light and sat heavily in the snow beside Spock and Sorel.

"Whew. I think that's enough for me. You guys done, too?"

"No," said his son.

"Yes," said his bondmate. "Sorel is becoming cold." By which he meant 'Spock is and has been cold, you insensitive human.'

"Right," said Jim. He reached into his parka and pulled out his communicator. "Wanna do it?" he asked Sorel, handing over the device.

"Kirk to _Enterprise!_" The communicator buzzed for a second.

"Aye, this is Mr. Scott. What can I do for ya, young Mr. Sorel?"

"Three to beam up," said Kirk.

"Three to beam up!"

"I'll get right on it."

Three beams of light encompassed them and left nothing on the hill but their footsteps.

---

"Wasn't that fun?" whispered Kirk, climbing into bed behind his lover. He wrapped his arms around Spock's middle and buried his face in the Vulcan's soft wool sweater. "Sorel had a good time."

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah. I think he got enough excitement for his little brain today."

Spock _hmmed_ in agreement.

"Did you have fun, too?" Kirk placed a soft kiss on the back of Spock's neck. The skin there was warm, almost hot. Kirk was beginning to get an idea. He shifted a bit closer. "Even though you caught a cold?"

Spock didn't answer, just sniffed slightly.

"Awwww… Poor baby."

Kirk caught a face full of pillow.

* * *

Makes me wish it was winter. Reviews make me happy! :3


End file.
